Au nom du père
by Maelyna
Summary: Alfred et Matthew ont été élevés par Francis et Arthur. Mais qui sont leurs géniteurs? Pour le père, ils pensent que c'est Arthur. Mais pour leur mère? Mama América? Venez donc découvrir l'identité de cette mère inconnue et les péripéties qui se sont produites lors de ses mois de grossesse.


Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas... Enfin aux dernières nouvelles :p

Eh oui, encore une nouvelle fic ^^ Je ne sais pas si j'en ferais un one-shot ou une fic à chapitre (je pense que ça sera plus une fic à chapitre) mais c'est un délire qui est venu suite à une discussion avec Dragonna sur l'origine des jumeaux américains. Bonne lecture, et amusez-vous bien :)

**Au nom du père**

**Chapitre 1 : Tout fait ! Tu m'auras tout fait !**

Aujourd'hui. France et Angleterre s'étaient réunis chez ce dernier en compagnie de leurs fils adoptifs. Ils avaient décidés de passer une journée ensemble comme avant. Là, ils étaient tous les quatre réunis dans le salon d'Arthur. Arthur lisait en buvant le thé, Francis s'amusait à le faire râler et les deux frères d'Amérique du Nord les regardaient faire.

- Dit Arthur, comment était notre mère ?

C'était Alfred qui venait de poser cette question. Arthur faillit s'étrangler avec la gorgée de thé qu'il avalait. Gentiment France lui tapota le dos, en lui lançant tout de même un regard appuyé. Signe qu'il allait écouter la réponse que l'Anglais allait fournir. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, Arthur leva un regard interrogateur vers Amérique.

- V… Votre mère ?

- Ben, oui. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un avant Mattie et moi. Elle était comment ?

- Elle était très belle, n'est-ce-pas Arthy. France passa son bras autours du cou du blond.

- Tu l'as connu aussi France ? S'écria Canada.

- Oui, et pas qu'un peu, je peux vous dire que le petit Iggy appréciait beaucoup votre mère. Vraiment beaucoup.

- Oh, ça va ! Bloody frog. Tu nous fais grâce de tes stupides commentaires. Arthur croisa les bras en rougissant.

- Quoi ? Ose me dire que tu ne l'aimais pas. Allez, ose.

Francis commença à grattouiller les cheveux de d'Arthur qui se débattit avec véhémence. Alfred rit sans retenu tandis que Matthew se contenta de pouffer. Ces deux là s'adoraient, mais comme d'habitude Arthur jouait les gros durs.

- Je l'aimais bien, c'est tout. Avoua finalement l'Anglais.

- Mais oui, mais oui. En tout cas tu l'aimais assez pour… France esquissa un sourire entendu.

- SHUT-UP !

De plus en plus rouge, Angleterre croisa les bras. Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait répondre hein ? Bon d'accord, c'était lui qui les avaient élevés tous les deux. Mais France avait participé aussi ! Pourquoi on ne lui demandait rien à lui ? Pas juste.

- Vous connaissant vous avez dû vous disputer pour elle. Elle était comment ? Décrivez-là nous. Demanda le Canadien.

- Eh bien… Elle avait les cheveux comme Alfred et tes yeux violets, Canada. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et…

- Et niveau caractère ? Coupa Alfred.

- Nous ne pourrions pas parler d'autres choses ? Vous avez vécu pendant plusieurs siècles sans en avoir entendu parler à ce que je sache.

- Et alors ? Vaut mieux tard que jamais. Allez France, dit-nous comment elle était. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire par Iggy non ?

- Pas du tout, le Français lança un regard taquin à son ex-rival, elle avait son petit caractère. Hein mon petit Arthy ?

- RAAAAAAH, laisse-moi tranquille !

- T'es mignon quand t'es fâché tout rouge. France déposa un bisou sur le front de l'Anglais.

- C'est sûr que si elle le taquinait autant que Francis ça ne devait pas être drôle tout les jours. Enfin surtout pour lui. Alfred pouffa.

- C'est vrai Elle lui en a vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Faut dire aussi qu'il la gâtait aussi niveau mauvais coups. France tira une des mèches d'Arthur.

- BLOODY FROG !

- Oh ! Excuse-moi. Répondit le Français l'air de rien.

Alfred était reparti dans un éclat de rire tandis que Matthew lançait un regard interrogateur à Francis. Celui-ci en savait bien plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu en dire. Il en était persuadé. Mais comme à son habitude, la nation française allait faire durer le suspens. Ça aussi, il le savait.

- Bon, il va bientôt être midi, qui a faim ?

- Moi Francis ! Je veux des hamburgers et du coca !

- Tu mangeras de ce que j'aurais préparé. Bon, je vous confie votre père. Empêchez-le d'entrer dans mon domaine.

- Is MY kitchen !

France plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Arthur et lui serra les joues. Puis il disparût vers la cuisine en ricanant. Poursuivit par les cris de l'Anglais en furie. Alfred se leva et suivit France jusqu'à la cuisine. Il n'avait pas fini son interrogatoire, et comptait bien obtenir des informations sur sa mère. Et si Arthy ne voulait rien dire, France parlerait.

- Tu es vraiment têtu comme une mule toi. Bah, tant que tu es là, tu vas m'aider. Soupira l'ainé des quatre blonds.

- Dit-moi France…

- Je vais vous préparer une salade. C'est meilleurs que tes fast-food.

- Francis ?

- Hum… Cherche-moi des tomates. France parti à la recherche de salades et d'œufs.

- Mais dit-moi France, pourquoi Iggy n'aime pas que l'on parle de notre mère ? Elle lui a fait un coup vache ?

- … Si on veut oui…

- Mais de toute façon il lui en a fait aussi, alors hein.

- Si on parle de l'ancienne Amérique du Nord, c'est sûr qu'il n'a pas été tendre avec elle.

- Bien sûr qu'on parle de l'ancienne Amérique ! De qui veux-tu qu'on parle d'autre ? Ne regardant pas ce qu'il faisait l'Américain attrapa un truc au hasard.

France sourit. Alfred n'avait pas tiqué, il se demanda si Matthew aurait vu que quelque chose clochait. Puis, il leva les yeux vers ce que son fils adoptif lui tendait.

- Heu… Alfred, je veux bien que tu aie des difficultés à distinguer certains aliments. Mais je ne te pensais pas capable de confondre une tomate et un chou. France pouffa.

- What ? Oups, sorry !

- Rassure-moi…

- Sorry. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention. Attend, le héros va te trouver des tomates.

- Tâche de réussir ta mission rapidement, Captain América. Lança France d'un ton ironique.

Laissons Amérique à ses déboires et allons du côté de Matthew. Ce dernier était toujours en compagnie d'Arthur qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air enclin à discuter. La discussion qu'ils avaient eut l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Mais même de mauvaise humeur, Arthy grognait plus qu'il ne mordait. Surtout en présence d'une de ses anciennes colonies.

- Arthur.

- What ? Encore des questions sur votre mère !

- Je vous aime beaucoup Francis et toi, mais je trouve normal que nous en apprenions plus sur nos origines… C'est important pour nous.

- Je vous aie dit tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Pour plus de détails, demande à Francis !

- Pourquoi ?

- Canada, ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

- …

- Ils vont bientôt se dépêcher, oui !

On entendit un cri de victoire suivit d'un « I'm a heros ! » dans la cuisine. Arthur soupira, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire son imbécile d'ex-colonie. Canada refit quelques tentatives pour en apprendre plus sur leur mère, mais Angleterre resta muet comme une tombe. Enfin, Francis et Alfred revinrent, le plus jeune était en train d'essayer de convaincre le plus vieux qu'ils pouvaient quand même commander quelque chose.

- Non. Pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose de mangeable chez Iggy, profitons en.

- Eh ! Je suis là ! Cria ledit Iggy.

- Alors Arthy, tu ne veux toujours rien dire sur notre mère ?

- No !

- Il faut le comprendre ce pauvre Arthy. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas pût profiter longtemps de votre pauvre mère, elle est partie si vite. Mais, Francis caressa les cheveux d'Arthur, dans un sens, il n'en est jamais loin. Hein Iggy ? Il commença à lui pincer les joues.

- Don't touch me, frog. D'accord, j'aimais bien votre mère, ça vous va ? Elle était comme Francis vous l'a dit tout à l'heure.

- J'aurais aimé connaître celle qui était là avant nous… Soupira Matthew.

- Dit Francis, pourquoi a tu dis « il » tout à l'heure, parlant de notre mère?

- Comment ça? Répondit l'autre, d'un ton faussement interrogateur.

- Bah, tu as dit que « il n'était jamais loin ».

- Ah... Eh bien... Même les nations peuvent faire ce genre d'erreur, je suppose. Il caressa les cheveux d'Arthur qui se débâti.

- ...

- Alfred, réfléchi, si notre père est Arthur, notre parent manquant est forcément une femme. France a simplement faire une erreur.

- Tu me vexes Mattie, qu'est-ce-qui te fais croire que c'est Arthur ton père? France prit un air boudeur.

- Ils sont frères, crétin. Arrête de me tripoter, et mange ta tambouille! Arthur plongea la fourchette de France dans l'assiette de ce dernier, puis enfourna l'ustensile dans la bouche de son rival.

- T'es mignon Arthy, tu sais tu me rappelles un gentil mari qui prend soin de sa petite femme, il plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette et la fourra dans la bouche d'Arthur, au fond...

- Tatatata! Frog, vient ici! J'ai deux mots à te dire.

- N'en profitez pas pour faire des bêtises les enfants. Lança France d'un ton maternel.

- … Canada, tu as compris quelque chose?

Amérique lui, était complètement largué. Il avait l'impression que Francis avait essayé de leur dire quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à décrypter le message. Canada avait un air dubitatif, qui devint soudain surpris. Il n'avait pas compris quand même?!

- Mattie?

Pendant ce temps, Angleterre avait attiré France dans une autre pièce, et avait fermé la porte à clé derrière eux. Le Français s'adossa contre le mur, attendant les critiques qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Arthur se passa la main sur le visage, avant de se retourner vers son rival.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

- Nous n'allons pas leur cacher éternellement la vérité. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir, et puis, se n'est pas si terrible.

- Pas si terrible!

- Voyons Iggy, ne me dit pas que tu as honte de ce qu'il c'est passé. D'accord, c'est un peu bizarre, mais...

- Ce qui c'est passé, n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Arthur se retourna, et croisa les bras.

- Bah... Tu, ne pouvait pas prévoir.

- Se n'est pas naturel Francis!

- Vu que tu as utilisé de la magie, disons que c'est magiquement naturel.

- Tu ne comprends pas...

Arthur soupira. Bien sûr que le frog ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas un habitué de la magie. Il était déjà à peine persuadé de son existence, bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu à l'œuvre plusieurs fois. Francis ne savait pas qu'il était formellement interdit d'avoir des enfants, avec quelqu'un qui n'était normalement pas fait pour en avoir. Il avait violé une des règles fondamentales de la magie. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne croyait même pas aux fées et aux lutins.

- Je sais. Je ne suis qu'un crétin de frog.

- Exactement!

Francis soupira. Cette discussion était fort intéressante, mais elle ne résolvait pas le problème. Les deux frères ne lâcheraient pas le morceau, et voudraient absolument qu'ils leur parlent de leur mère. Et puis, avec toutes les horreurs que l'ont voyait, cette histoire n'était pas si pire que ça. C'était étrange, mais bon… Des nations vielles de plusieurs centaines d'années (voir milliers pour certaines) paraitrait tout aussi étrange aux yeux des humains.

- Alors, que fait-on ?

- Bah tant pis, tu les as suffisamment aiguillonné. Mais c'est toi qui raconte.

- D'accord, alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je rajoute des détails, hum…

- STUPID FROG !

Angleterre se jeta sur France, dans l'espoir de l'étrangler. Les deux honorables nations se bâtirent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred vienne les interrompre.

- Vous vous disputez à cause de notre mère ?

- DE QUOI J'ME MÊLE ! Hurlèrent les deux rivaux en chœur.

Amérique se sauva aussi vite qu'il le pût, et on entendit encore pendant quelques minutes les échos de leur dispute. Enfin, les deux nations réapparurent, les vêtements déchirés. Ils s'installèrent à table, et firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Alors, commença Francis, vous voulez toujours savoir ?

- Le héros veut tout savoir !

Canada se contenta d'un hochement de tête. France échangea un regard avec son ex-rival de toujours, puis commença.

- Alors, il était une fois, il y a très, très longtemps. Un vieux pirate aux sourcils broussailleux, aigri et ronchon qui se prenait pour le maitre des sept mers et océans. Tout doux Arthy, fit-il en voyant le regard meurtrier de l'ex-pirate, bref. Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, ça se passe quand votre tuteur faisait encore sa crise d'adolescence.

* * *

_L'histoire se passe donc au temps où Arthur Kirkland sillonnait les mers, à bord de son vaisseau pirate. Et bien sûr, il faisait ce que tout pirate qui se respecte faisait. C'est-à-dire, pillage de bateaux, et des vaisseaux espagnols ou français de préférence. Mais la terreur des mers n'était pas fâchée de rentrer chez elle de temps en temps. Ses amis magiques lui manquaient terriblement, lorsqu'il partait plusieurs mois en mer. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de sa maison, il se fit assaillir de dizaines de petites fées. Puis vint son ami, Mint Bunny, le petit lapin vert ailé._

_- Alors, comment ça c'est passé pendant mon absence ?_

_Les petites créatures voletèrent vers Arthur. D'après ce qu'il comprit, quelqu'un c'était installé chez lui en son absence. Il manqua de s'étouffer quand Bunny lui décrivit quelqu'un ressemblant trait pour trait à son rival._

_- FRANCIS ! Comment oses-tu t'introduire chez moi ! S'emporta-t-il._

_- Je suis dans la cuisine mon lapin, lui répondit la voix de son rival, je me suis dit que tu aimerais trouver un bon repas tout chaud à ton retour. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai presque finit. Assis toi sur une chaise._

_- SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE ! Et puis d'ailleurs, ça te prend souvent de t'infiltrer comme ça chez tes ennemis ?! Cria l'Anglais en se postant devant la nation aux yeux bleus._

_- Seulement chez toi, Arthy, tu n'a pas besoin d'être jaloux. Tu sais bien que tu seras toujours mon rival préféré._

_Ignorant les cris de son rival, il le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise. C'est à ce moment là qu'Arthur s'aperçut que la table avait été disposée pour deux personnes. Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de manger avec lui ! De quel droit osait-il s'installer de cette manière ? Il allait lui ordonner de sortir, quand le Français lui fourra une cuiller dans la bouche. _

_- Allez, mange._

_- Mmmm, Arthur recracha la cuiller à la figure de Francis, ça suffit oui ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donne la becquée !_

_- Roooh… Ce n'est pas gentil Arthy, moi qui avais préparé un bon repas rien que pour nous deux. France prit un air tristounet, qui fit rougir l'Anglais. _

_-… Bon, ça va. Tu peux rester, mais je mange tout seul. Arthur détourna les yeux._

_- Génial ! L'ainé des blonds retrouva vite son sourire._

_- Humf, tu faisais semblant d'être triste._

_- Et tu te fais avoir à tous les coups !_

_Arthur préféra ne rien dire. Après tout la compagnie de Francis n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Mais ça, il le l'avouerait jamais._

- Mais quel rapport avec notre naissance ?

* * *

- Patience Alfred, je n'ai pas encore fini mon histoire. Le tempéra France.

- Ah…

* * *

_Après la fin du repas. Arthur essaya de mettre Francis à la porte. Mais rien à faire. Le Français avait décidé de rester chez Angleterre quoiqu'il arrive. La nuit arriva enfin, et France était toujours chez son rival d'Outre-Manche. Ce dernier c'était résolu à ne pas pouvoir le mettre dehors et à le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de mettre les voiles. Alors qu'il allait se mettre au lit, Arthur entendit des pas derrière-lui._

_- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Que veux-tu encore ?_

_- Dormir avec toi bien sûr !_

_- Q… WHAT ! Tu es cinglé ! Pourquoi veux-tu t'incruster dans ma chambre tout à coup, sale pervers !_

_- Pervers toi-même. Ça ne te dérangeait pas quand tu étais petit, je te rappelle. Ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps._

_- … Mais qui m'a fichu un idiot pareil comme rival… _

_- Allez, Francis se colla contre Angleterre, après toi Arthy. _

_- Bon…Mais dans ce cas._

_Arthur activa sa magie et lança un sort sur Francis. Se dernier poussa un cri de surprise, et un nuage de fumée l'entoura._

_- Beurk ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi !_

_- Zut, je crois que j'ai encore raté mon sort…_

_- Quoi ? Que m'as-tu fait encore saleté d', son regard se posa alors sur se vêtements et sur sa poitrine qui avait fort grossi, GYAAAAAAAAAAH ! _

_- Je dois dire que tu es assez mignonne, hihihi._

_- Rigole pas toi ! Non mais tu réalises ce que tu as fait ! Rend-moi ma véritable apparence !_

_- D'accord, je te la rendrais. Mais, à une seule et unique condition._

_- Dit toujours._

_Lorsqu'Arthur eut expliqué à son (ou sa, au choix) rival(e) ce qu'il attendait. France poussa des hurlements outrés et lui lança qu'il n'était qu'un perfide maitre chanteur. Ce, à quoi le blond répliqua que c'était parfaitement normal, il était quand même le perfide Albion. France dût accepter à contrecœur, en jurant à son rival qu'il le lui ferait payer, et en maugréant qu'après c'était lui le pervers._

* * *

-Eh beh, t'étais gonflé à l'époque Arthy. Commenta Alfred pendant que Matthew essayait de savoir s'il devait rire ou être choqué.

- Votre père était perfide à l'époque, profiter ainsi d'une faible femme. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il n'était qu'un bandit des mers.

- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ! Ose !

- Surtout que le jour suivant, il m'a appris qu'il ne connaissait pas la formule pour changer tout ça. Ça ne le change pas, je vous l'accorde.

_Ce jour là France avait fait un véritable scandale et avait balancé tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main sur Arthur qui les esquivaient tant bien que de mal. Quelqu'un qui serait passé par là aurait crût à une véritable scène de ménage. Puis la nation brune aux yeux violets était rentrée chez elle. _

_Arthur mit un mois entier à trouver la formule qui pourrait tout arranger. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il se rendit chez sa nouvelle rivale. En espérant qu'elle l'accueillerait d'une manière cordiale. Lorsqu'il arriva chez elle, France lui lança un regard meurtrier mais le laissa quand même entrer. Lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il pouvait maintenant lui rendre son apparence d'originelle, il fut surpris de se prendre une serviette sur la figure._

_- Mais que ! Ne me dit pas que tu veux rester une fille toute ta vie maintenant !_

_- Je ne te laisserais pas mettre la petite vie que je porte en danger !_

_- WHAT !_

_- Tu veux que je te le dise autrement ? Mon chéri, Françoise sauta au cou d'Angleterre, tu vas être papa !_

_- QUOI !_

_A ce moment là, France fut prise de violentes nausées et le blond dû l'aider à s'asseoir._

- A… Attend… Articula faiblement l'Américain.

- Je n'ai pas compris ! S'exclama Matthew.

- Si, si mes petits. Vous avez parfaitement compris. Répondit le Français en souriant

- Notre mère… Commencèrent les deux jumeaux.

- C'est moi ! Termina France d'un ton joyeux, tandis qu'Arthur émettait un rire gêné.

* * *

France est doué pour faire des annonces choc, hein? Je vous laisse imaginer les têtes d'Arthur, Alfred et Matthew xd Le quatrième chapitre de Lost in the Eternal Town laggue un peu, :/ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le poster cette semaine... En tout cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plût ^^


End file.
